<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagination by jaderacha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261937">Imagination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderacha/pseuds/jaderacha'>jaderacha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderacha/pseuds/jaderacha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Vienna had been comatose for three years because of a lighting that struck her. While she's unconscious, she's dreaming her own story which she got a boyfriend, she got very attached to her imaginary boyfriend that she can't leave him. When it is her time to wake up, she realized that it is just her imagination, but she didn't know that he exist in the real world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vienna Arden/Han Jisung</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I’ve been staring at the night sky, a cheery like color covered my eyes, sirens ringing everywhere, as my vision slowly becomes blurry as lights blink every second. I never wanted to stare that long. Who would have known that a lightning struck a person? We’ll never know right?</p><p> </p><p>“Ring a ling~” My alarm woke me up as I groaned in frustration. “What time is it?” I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes and opened my phone “Shoot I’m late!” I yelped out of my bed and took a shower. After taking a shower, I wear my school uniform as I walk to school. “Hey Vienna you’re late!” Jisung said as soon as he saw me entering the lecture room “Oh come on! I’m not that late!” I whined “Still! You’re late for over five minutes.” Jisung lifted his index finger, acting like a teacher “Oh shush you squirrel! She’s not that late!” Chan interrupted “But President! Ugh, and no I am not a squirrel!” Jisung pouted “Oh shut up you’re a squirrel!” Chan poked Jisung’s fluffy cheeks as Jisung whined, “Now now calm down!” I interfere “Fine.” Jisung mumbled as he pouted again. Later the teacher entered our study room and began to teach the lesson.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Salazar really is a kind teacher.” I said as me and Jisung headed to the library “I know! He gives a lot of attention to students’ mental health!” Jisung said, putting the books into the table “If all teachers can be like that…” I mumbled “That’s impossible Vienna, especially to Ms. Salvatero.” Jisung looked at me, “I know, very impossible.” I chuckled as we sat and studied our lessons.</p><hr/><p>As I was studying alone at the library Chan interrupted me with a question I still didn’t answer “You love him right?” Chan asked “W-who?” I asked, stuttering in nervousness “Quit pretending, you love Jisung right?” Chan looked at me, straight to the eye as if he’s staring at my soul,  I lowered my head before I spoke “Is it that obvious?” I mumbled “I knew it.” Chan opened his phone “What are you doing?” I asked as he closed his phone “Nothing, just continue to study I’m going to do something bye!” Chan said as he headed out of the library “Okay?” I mutter as I go back studying </p><p> </p><p>“Vienna.” Jisung tapped my shoulder as I flinched in surprise “Jisung!” I glared at him as my ice cream slipped down my shirt “No! Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Jisung took a tissue out of his bag and tried to wipe the ice cream stain on my shirt but I stopped him “Oh no it’s okay, I’ll wipe it myself.” I mumbled as he stared at me “Stop being humble I’m going to wipe it.” He said as I nodded in response, I couldn't express my feelings when he started to wipe my shirt with his body close to me. As soon as he’s done he suddenly touched my ears “You’re red, are you sick?” Jisung asked with a worried face ‘Stupid little squirrel, how dare you be this cute.’ I thought, I looked at him as he just pouted and suddenly looked at me “N-no I’m fine I’m not sick.” I avoided his gaze “O-oh okay.” He cleared his throat “So let’s go home shall we?” Jisung asked as he showed his smile “Yeah.” I said in response </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh school is tiring.” I paused as I saw Chan comfortably sitting at the couch “Christopher?! Why are you here?” I asked “I miss the couch.” He replied “Then get your own couch.” I sighed as I approached him and grabbed the snack “Hey! That’s my food!” He uttered as I put them back in the kitchen “It’s from my fridge so it’s mine.” I sat at the couch as I turned on the screen “Anyways it’s late now go home.” I said, “When will you confess your feelings?” Chan asked “Really Chan? Out of nowhere?” I looked at him and said, “Yes, now answer my question.” He stare at me in all seriousness “Ugh I don’t know okay! I don’t even know if he’ll ever say yes to me.” I rolled my eyes “Ugh, just confess already!” He sighed “No, now go home it’s late.” I mumbled “Ugh fine. I’ll miss the couch though.” He chuckled “Just buy your own couch!” I pushed him out of the dorm and locked the door “Better keep my feelings to myself I guess.” I sighed as I go back and sit at the couch</p><hr/><p>The sunlight woke me up as Chan called me after I took a shower, “What now it’s Saturday.” I said “Come at the park?” He asked “No.” I completely declined because obviously it's the rest day “With Jisung.” He mentioned “Okay what time?” I said as he chuckled on the other line. “This afternoon, don’t be late!” He said on the other line as I agreed.</p><p> </p><p>I sat at the bench as I was tired walking, and soon I spotted Jisung alone with a bunch of roses covered with decorated paper on his hands. “Jisung!” I called him as he approached me, “Why are you shaking?” I asked slightly chuckling as I saw his hands shaking rapidly, he cleared his throat before he handed me the roses “Jisung what is this?” I asked as I took the roses “I love you since we were young, I just couldn’t help to hide these feelings anymore. Will you be my girlfriend?” He stated as I stared at him with mixed feelings; shock, confused, and glad. “Did Jisung just asked me out?” I asked “Yes, he asked you out.” Jisung chuckled “Then I’ll gladly accept to be your girlfriend.” I said as Jisung hugged me “I’m glad.” He whispered and I smiled</p><hr/><p>I am now hanging out with Jisung on the amusement park as I felt a little dizzy. “Hey, are you okay?” Jisung asked as he noticed me swaying a little while walking “Y-yeah I’m fine.” I lied as he kissed my forehead “I love you.” He said, I was about to talk when I felt my legs weaken, my vision started to blur as I saw Jisung cry before I saw white.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up in a hospital room as I looked for Jisung “Honey you’re awake!” A woman cried “M-mom?” I mumbled as she smiled at me with her teary eye, “Where is Jisung?” I asked “Who is Jisung?” Mom asked me with a confused face “...H-he’s my boyfriend.” I murmur, I looked around just to see a doctor with a nurse beside him, mom, and me. Where is he? “You don’t have a boyfriend Vienna. You were in a coma for three years due to the lightning that struck you at the amusement park three years ago.” The doctor stated “What…” I stare at him blankly as I remembered what happened to me at the amusement park, he’s right. I never had a boyfriend, Jisung, is just an imagination.</p><p> </p><p>I was discharged in the hospital this morning, my mom assisted me to go inside of her car since I still can’t walk due to brain damage making my legs paralyze a little. “Mom?” I murmur “What is it sweetie?” Mom asked “Can you take me to the amusement park for a second? I wanna go alone.” I said as I looked down “Of course sweetie just be careful okay?” Mom stated as my face lightened up “Thanks mom.” I smiled at her “No problem as long as you’re safe.” She patted my head as she drove the car</p><p> </p><p>I sat at the bench and stared at the sky once again “Take me to your paradise, kiss me in the blue moonlight, get me out of here. I wanna be with you Jisung.” I mumbled, a miserable smile plastered on my face. It hurts because of the wind blowing in my dry eyes, I tried to hold it in, but tears fell down. Tell me you’re gonna be okay, I don’t know if the sun is up or down, but I miss you. Ain’t got no better way to go back to you. I can’t handle it. I never wanted to wake up, but I still expect you to be back. “I can’t live without you.” I utter as I look down “Hey! Are you okay?” A man’s voice took my attention, the voice is somehow familiar. “Who do you care about?” I wiped my tears, still looking down. “Oh right, you still don’t know me so I’ll introduce myself. I’m Han Jisung, call me Jisung!” He stated “H-han Jisung?” I mumbled as I looked up “Yeah? And you are?” He asked my name as he showed his hands for a shake “Vienna Arden. Call me Vien, nice to meet you again Jisung.” I shaked my hands to him “What do you mean by again? We met?” Jisung asked as I smiled before I spoke </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we met in my imagination, Jisung.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written By: Jade, October 28, 2020</p><p>Main Character Vienna Arden is fictional and not real.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>